


Czekoladowe święta

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru





	Czekoladowe święta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Chocolate Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497513) by [dreamistru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru)



Płomyki tańczące w oliwkowym wzroku Remusa lśniły mocniej i piękniej niż najjaśniejsze gwiazdy zaczepione na ciemniejącym niebie. Zapach świerku mieszał się z czekoladowym aromatem ciast i subtelną świeżością szamponu, która doprowadzała Syriusza do obłędu.  
— Powiedz to — szepnął mu wprost do ucha.  
— Co takiego? — droczył się Remus, czym zasłużył sobie na solidne ugryzienie w ucho.  
— Powiedz...  
Płatki śniegu wirowały za zamarzniętą szybą, gdy Remus, raz po raz, z każdym jękiem i gorącym oddechem, wyznawał Syriuszowi miłość. Dziki świst zimowego wiatru stanowił ich jedyną publiczność; zawodząc wdzierał się do pomieszczenia przez szczeliny w drewnianych okiennicach. Przynosił chłód i odrętwienie, powoli acz systematycznie, zabijając zapach gorącej czekolady...

Syriusz uchylił zbolałe powieki, drżąc z zimna i napływającej rozpaczy. Zderzył zmęczony wzrok z otchłanią odwiecznej pustki. Przegniła kreatura, jak co roku zresztą, odkąd trafił do Azkabanu, pozbawiała go właśnie kolejnego nieziszczonego marzenia.


End file.
